


shirabu's too short for rollercoasters

by kiycse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bonding, Crack, Disneyland, Fluff, Fun, Gen, HQ Next Gen Captains Week, M/M, Meeting, Rollercoasters, Self-Indulgent, Yahashira, but only a lil - Freeform, futakuchi is a lil shit sometimes, shirabu is suffering, so is enno, so much, terushima and yamamoto are bros, terushima is a literal child at disneyland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiycse/pseuds/kiycse
Summary: "Uh oh." Futakuchi stopped abruptly once they got to the attraction."Is it closed?""What's wrong?"Futakuchi pointed to the sign next to the entrance.  "Looks like Shirabu can't ride.""What? Why not?""Because he doesn't meet the height requirement!" he heckled through poorly suppressed snickers."You're a fucking asshole."





	shirabu's too short for rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

> for the first day of next gen captains week ! <3  
> theme: bonding/meeting

"Okay. Guys. I have an idea," Terushima's eager voice crackled out of Shirabu's laptop speakers as the Miyagi captains joined the video call one by one.

Taking a moment to process just what Terushima had declared, the other four captains fell silent before a cacophony of protests broke out at his statement.

Over the sound of Ennoshita repeatedly banging his head against the wall and Yahaba's inhuman screaming, Shirabu could barely hear himself joining in and yelling, "that's what you said last time, just before you stole the head of the Hello Kitty mascot and ran around Sanrio Puroland terrorizing tourists!"

"No, I swear this time it's a good idea! Just hear me out!" Terushima cried, waving his arms dramatically, trying to calm the chaos he'd created.

Eventually they did stop shouting, but the others were still reluctant to listen to the Johzenji captain as each of them had been traumatized by Terushima's "good ideas" one way or another. Even Futakuchi looked a bit skeptical, and he was the closest out of the four to the blond, going so far as to call them "best bros."

"Everyone but Terushima, huddle up," Ennoshita directed, choosing to ignore the blond's previous statement. "Alright, so are we going to listen to his idea or are we going to nip it in the bud and flat-out reject it?" he whispered, leaning into his laptop camera.

"I say reject. Remember last time? The Great Hello Kitty Disaster?"

"Oh God, and the time before that. I'm never going to the petting zoo ever again."

"So we just ignore Terushima's idea?"

"Deal."

"Yep."

"Sounds good to me."

"I hate it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here," Terushima whined petulantly. "All I wanted to do was bond with my fellow captains one last time before our friendship is brutally torn apart by the Interhigh Tournament," he sniffed. "Just hear me out!"

"...Fine," Ennoshita relented, much too tired to deal with Terushima's awful acting. "You have two minutes before I hang up on you."

"No, don't give in, remember the terrified faces of the Puroland visitors!" Shirabu started desperately.

"—Ennoshita, I thought you were our voice of reason!" Yahaba shook his camera violently, agreeing with the Shiratorizawa captain for once.

However, despite the objections, Terushima still continued with the explanation of his grand idea. "Okay, so the story starts out in my car and I turn on the radio, hoping to listen to some Shakira, y'know? But instead I came across a radio show that was hosting a pop culture trivia game! And the lady who was playing didn't know jackshit, let me tell ya—"

"Two minutes," Ennoshita cut in mercilessly, reminding the overexcited blond of his time limit.

"Right! Okay, so long story short, I entered and won seven weekend tickets to Tokyo Disneyland, and I thought this could be a bonding opportunity for us!"

"Seven? But there are only five of us," Futakuchi pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Terushima threw his hands up in the air wildly and practically bounced out of his seat. "This is the best part! I thought we could expand our connections by inviting the captains from the other two Tokyo teams! I mean, they're right there anyway!"

Ennoshita froze. "You mean Akaashi and Yamamoto? Akaashi's fine, but Yamamoto in the same vicinity as Terushima, and in Disneyland no less, is a recipe for disaster."

"Chikara," Terushima begged, drawing out the final vowel. "Can you please invite them?"

"...I'll see what I can do," Ennoshita sighed, massaging his temples tiredly.

"Chikara, my dude. I love you, bitch."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you're saying you want us to spend the entire weekend in Tokyo to 'bond' with two other captains we've never met before?" Shirabu mused dryly.

"Well, I mean, Chikara mentioned them before, and he said they were super strong, so I thought why not? We could eventually host an all-around training camp if we all become good enough friends. Plus, have you seen Akaashi?"

"So the whole trip is gonna just be you trying to flirt with your stupid ass pick up lines," Shirabu said flatly.

"...Ouch, Kenjirou, I'm wounded. My pickup lines aren't that bad."

"Shimizu told me you tried to ask her out by saying, 'a volleyball's not the only thing I can keep up'," Ennoshita added dryly.

Terushima was about to retort, but was ultimately cut off when Futakuchi, who had been uncharacteristically silent during this whole exchange, suddenly spoke up. "I don't know if this is a good idea, man. I mean, last time we ended up in Sanrio jail."

"Nah," The blond waved his hand dismissively, unaffected by the other captain's words. "Just think about the churros, bro!"

After pretending to ponder the idea, Futakuchi finally smiled crookedly and agreed. "Alright I'm in."

"Whipped," Yahaba commented slyly, but just as Futakuchi was about to protest, he interrupted with his own noise of agreement. "But I guess I'll tag along too."

Ennoshita sighed but smiled good-naturedly nonetheless. "Someone's gotta make sure none of you guys get in trouble. I guess that's my job, huh?"

"What about you, Shirabu?" Terushima prodded, noticing that the Shiratorizawa captain still hadn't responded.

"Uh," he responded intelligently, suddenly aware of all four pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly. "I still don't think it's a good idea," Shirabu admitted, fiddling with his fingers off camera. "But it does sound fun. I need a vacation anyway, dealing with Goshiki is a nightmare."

Terushima's obnoxiously loud whoops lasted approximately thirty seconds before Ennoshita kicked him from the call.

  
━━━━━━━

  
Shirabu cursed the day he decided to attend Shiratorizawa.

Okay, that was obviously a lie, but the setter was seriously fed up. Waking up at ass o'clock everyday for early morning practice definitely screwed up his sleep schedule, which is how he found himself wandering around the Sendai Station an hour and a half before he was supposed to meet the other captains.

Damn, he was bored. And just a little bit lonely. (Not that he would every admit it out loud, no.) But he would have preferred anyone else's company right now rather than looking like a lost boy who got stood up on a date.

The Shiratorizawa captain sighed as he sat down on an empty bench and yawned tiredly, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"Coffee?" Shirabu heard a voice call out from in front of him and snapped open his eyes to find the promised beverage shoved into his hands.

"Holy shit, my lord and savior—" Shirabu looked up to thank his knight in shining armor but suddenly blanched upon seeing Yahaba peering down at him with a smug look on his face, sporting his own cup of coffee in his other hand.

"You were saying?" Yahaba teased, taking a seat next to the other setter.

Shirabu begrudgingly muttered a barely coherent "thank you," that was followed by a silence just long enough to become awkward.

"So... why are you here so early?" Yahaba started, attempting to dissipate the tension in the air.

"I could ask you the same."

"Hey, I asked you first, y'know."

"Couldn't sleep. Still used to waking up early for morning practice," Shirabu sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, look at you being a devoted captain. I can barely get my team to listen to me during warmups, let alone get them to come to practice on time," Yahaba sighed, looking into his cup wistfully and unwittingly letting the other setter catch a glimpse of his insecurities.

Shirabu gave him a dry look. "If you call being 'a devoted captain', ordering Goshiki to deal with the obnoxious first-years then yeah. I don't have the patience you do to work with them," he shrugged as if he said something completely normal.

The setter gaped. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Don't let it get to your head. I only did it because you brought me coffee."

Yahaba shook his head and leaned back against the bench, flashing a small smile.

━━━━━

"Where is that bitch. I'm gonna kill him," Shirabu fumed, stomping back and forth across the train station platform as the other three captains watched amusedly.

It had been a little over an hour and a half since Yahaba had given him that up of coffee (which was now finished, to Shirabu's dismay) and Terushima still had yet to come to the station.

Futakuchi and Ennoshita had already met up with Shirabu and Yahaba, but the blond was fifteen minutes late and Shirabu was not impressed.

"Calm down, Shirabu," Ennoshita placed a hand on the setter's shoulder to pause his pacing. "It's only been fifteen minutes, I'm sure he's just running late."

"But our train leaves in ten minutes, and I swear if he makes us miss it, I'll strangle him."

"Kinky," A familiar, jovial voice entered from behind Shirabu, to which the Shiratorizawa captain spun around so fast stars clouded his vision.

"Glad you decided to finally show," Futakuchi teased, slapping Terushima's back playfully.

"What took you so long?" Shirabu demanded, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I had to buy something real quick on the way here."

"Please don't be drugs, please don't drugs," Ennoshita whispered, dipping his hands into a praying position.

"No, no. I bought something way better!" He declared, unzipping his jacket and puffing out his chest theatrically.

Lo and behold, on Terushima's shirt, for all the world to see, was the phrase "He wants the D" in Disney's signature font.

"You didn't," Yahaba stared in disbelief over Futakuchi's raucous laughter.

"I sure did."

"This can't be real," Futakuchi wheezed, bending over and cackling.

"It sure is."

"This needs to stop," Shirabu shook his head.

"It sure does." Ennoshita answered for Terushima, his expression wavering dangerously between complete awe and utter disgust.

And at that, the train pulled up to the station right on time, distracting the other captains.

"Praise the lord!" Shirabu exclaimed sarcastically, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Time to go, bitches," he called over his shoulder, already wheeling his luggage along. Anything to get away from the mess that was Terushima Yuuji.

━━━━━━━

  
The train ride was mostly peaceful.

Keyword: mostly.

Shirabu had fallen asleep halfway through the ride, leaning on Yahaba's shoulder and Ennoshita had been fortunate enough to snap a picture of the two. (For blackmail purposes, he justifies.) Yahaba glared at Karasuno's captain but softened once he was shown the picture of sleepy Shirabu.

However, the silence didn't last too long (not that it ever did anyway), with Terushima and Futakuchi sharing earbuds and singing along loudly to 'Everytime We Touch' by Cascada, ultimately waking Shirabu up.

"You can all eat shit," he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, pouting for the rest of journey.

The train ride was mostly peaceful.

━━━━━━

Upon arriving to Tokyo, the five immediately went to seek the other two captains whom Ennoshita had coaxed into meeting them at the station.

"What did you say they looked like again?" Futakuchi inquired, squinting into the distance.

"One's basically a supermodel and the other looks like a delinquent."

"...What."

"I think I see them!"

"How—"

"Holy shit, is that Akaashi? He's prettier in real life," Terushima practically shouted, almost barreling his way to possibly hit on the Fukurodani captain, if Ennoshita had not held him back.

"Stay here. I'll introduce you guys. Please try not to overwhelm them."

"Fine, Mom."

Ennoshita rolled his eyes and went to greet Yamamoto and Akaashi, bringing them over to the rest of the group.

"Okay everyone, this is Akaashi Keiji and Yamamoto Taketora," Ennoshita stated, gesturing to the two Tokyo captains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Akaashi's clear voice rang out as he bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you!" Yamamoto exclaimed loudly, moving to shake everyone's hand.

"And from Miyagi, this is Yahaba Shigeru, Shirabu Kenjirou, Futakuchi Kenji, and—"

"You can call me your next boyfriend," the blond cut in, shamelessly wrapping his arm around Akaashi's shoulders.

"Die," Shirabu said flatly before kicking Terushima in the knee, causing him to let go of Akaashi and fall back in line with the other Miyagi captains.

"I'm guessing you're Terushima-san," Akaashi mused, raising a thin eyebrow at the hobbling blond.

"In the flesh," he responded, winking and flashing a crooked grin at Akaashi, before Shirabu pushed him over once again.

Yahaba sighed at the others' antics and turned to Akaashi and Yamamoto, smiling slightly. "You'll be dealing with their shit all throughout the trip. Just don't mind them."

"Don't mind, don't mind," Futakuchi sneered from the background.

"Noted. Thank you for the warning. I have to say though, last year I had to deal with a third-year with as much energy as Terushima-san, so I feel very much prepared," Akaashi admitted with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And I have to deal with our problematic second-year Lev now that Yaku, our resident Mom, graduated," Yamamoto chuckled.

"Yeah? Well I had to deal with Oikawa Tooru."

The two inhaled sharply. "That's rough," Akaashi sympathized, patting Yahaba's shoulder. "I remember Bokuto-san showing me some of the texts Oikawa-san sent to their group chat and they were... interesting to say the least."

"Oh God, was it the time where he mass-messaged all of his contacts the Bee Movie script?"

Akaashi grimaced. "I'm so sorry you had to interact with him everyday."

"It's fine. When he wasn't acting like a five-year-old on steroids, he was actually a pretty cool senpai."

Akaashi opened his mouth to respond, but was soon interrupted by the rest of the captains coming over and dragging them along to a van that Terushima had rented.

Which, in retrospect, was an awful idea.

The van itself had just enough seats: three in the back, two in the middle and two up front. Futakuchi was the designated driver while Yahaba called dibs on shotgun, to the dismay of the other captains.

Ennoshita and Akaashi quickly conspired and took up the two middle seats, while poor, poor Shirabu was squished in between Yamamoto and Terushima in the back for the rest of the ride.

The short journey was mostly uneventful, save for Yahaba's occasional snickers when Shirabu got hit in the head from Yamamoto's and/or Terushima's passionate, flailing movements.

Fortunately for him though, Shirabu only had to suffer for about ten more minutes before the group found themselves parking, checking in at the Disney Resort, going through security, and soon in front of the Disneyland gates.

"Okay, first things first, we gotta get Mickey Ears."

━━━━━

"What do you mean you brought your own ears?" Ennoshita deadpanned as Shirabu digged through his backpack to get them out.

The group had just reached the front of the Mad Hatter's Shop when Shirabu suddenly remembers that he already had Mickey Ears.

"I bet they're volleyball-themed," Terushima said seriously, making the same incredulous face as Ennoshita.

"No way. If anything they're going to be eagle or swan-themed or something," Yahaba laughed at himself. "Maybe he was inspired by Ushiwaka."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet on it?"

"You're on. Loser has to wear Minnie Mouse Ears for the rest of the trip."

"Deal!"

━━━━━

"I can't believe you made your own ears," Ennoshita blurted out as he stared dubiously at Shirabu, who was fumbling with his headband.

"Forget that, I can't believe he actually made them volleyball-themed." Futakuchi snorted, laughing along with Terushima.

"I can't believe I actually won the bet!" The blonde guffawed, pointing at Shirabu's ears (which were actually just two round volleyball cut-outs stuck on a headband.)

Except for Shirabu who was glaring at everybody who made fun of his DIY ears, all of the captains were laughing at their exchange.

Oh, but especially Yahaba. Yahaba was cackling. "I—" The setter paused to catch his breath and wheezed, "—I know I lost the bet, but this is honestly so much better," he admitted, gesturing at Shirabu's dry expression in correspondence to his volleyball ears.

As the group simultaneously began to calm down after their umpteenth collective laughing fit, Akaashi and Ennoshita finally dubbed them sane enough to walk into the store.

(Except for Yahaba. He was still chortling loud enough for judgmental parents to stare at him, so Ennoshita made him stay outside with Shirabu while Terushima picked out the setter's ears.)

(Yahaba may or may not tortured Shirabu on the teacups a few times before they came out.)

Meanwhile, inside the shop, Yamamoto was having a ball trying on all the different hats and headbands while a suffering Akaashi watched over him to make sure he didn't break anything.

Terushima had already picked out his own hat and was now on the hunt for Yahaba's Minnie Ears, trying to find the gaudiest one there for the sole purpose of embarrassing the Seijoh setter.

Deciding to ignore the chaos the others were creating, Ennoshita and Futakuchi were preoccupied with deciding what to get and soon found themselves drifting over to the Star Wars section.

After each captain had picked one and checked out, they moved out of the shop to meet Yahaba, who immediately started laughing again once he caught sight of the squad.

At the front of the pack, Terushima was confidently sporting Rainbow Pride Mickey Ears that both complimented and clashed with his t-shirt. Following him was Ennoshita, who was wearing an R2-D2 strap-on hat and shaking his head tiredly behind the blond.

Next to Ennoshita, Futakuchi grinned and adjusted his light-up Star Wars headband, not bothering to turn it on since it was still bright out after all.

Directly behind the Dateko ace stood Akaashi flaunting a Wizard Mickey Headband and next to him was Yamamoto, who chose a Goofy hat rather than Mickey Ears.

"Don't think I forgot you~!" Terushima sang as he bounded over to Yahaba, placing a pair of sparkly Snow White Minnie Mouse ears directly onto the setter's creampuff hairstyle.

"...Why."

"Because you can talk to animals!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you talk to Mad-dog, don't you?"

"...I'm leaving."

Once a grumbling Yahaba adjusted the headband with a slight pout, Shirabu immediately whipped out his phone and took as many pictures as he could before the other setter strangled him to death.

"Ah, good idea, Shirabu! Picture time, c'mon everyone." Ennoshita ruthlessly ignored Futakuchi's and Yamamoto's groans and ushered the group to stand in front of the Mad Hatter's Sign while he handed his phone off to a stranger willing to take their picture.

"Say 'Disney'!" Ennoshita prodded, smiling at the camera.

"...He wants the D!" Terushima immediately shouted, sticking out his tongue to show off his piercing while other visitors covered their children's ears and glared at him.

Ennoshita simply groaned with his head in his hands with Akaashi patting him on the back comfortingly.

━━━━━

After the various pictures Ennoshita had coerced them into taking, it was around 9:30 A.M. and most of them were itching to go on a ride.

But the problem was that no one could agree on which to go to first.

Yahaba was dead set on Space Mountain after hearing about the stories Oikawa had told him about the so-called "aliens" on the ride. (Yahaba was sure he was just talking about himself, though.)

However, Shirabu disagreed vehemently, admitting that he always made the worst faces for the candid photos on rollercoasters—which was probably a bad idea to tell Terushima and Yahaba because it made them want to force Shirabu on a thrill ride all the more.

So, to Space Mountain they went, physically dragging a temperish Shirabu behind them.

"Uh oh." Futakuchi stopped abruptly once they got to the attraction.

"Is it closed?"

"What's wrong?"

Futakuchi pointed to the sign next to the entrance. "Looks like Shirabu can't ride."

"What? Why not?"

"Because he doesn't meet the height requirement!" he heckled through poorly suppressed snickers.

"You're a fucking asshole," Shirabu fumed, glaring daggers at Futakuchi as he stomped over, prepared to kick him in the shins.

"Oh shit—" Futakuchi swore as he began running into the line queue; anything to get away from the ball of the rage that was Shirabu Kenjirou.

"Come the fuck back here!" The setter screeched, chasing Futakuchi through the maze of faux velvet rope.

However, already far ahead of Shirabu, Futakuchi stopped and jeered, "You'll never catch me; not with those short ass legs!"

Though, despite his earlier threat, the setter had to stop to catch his breath, and Futakuchi shouted victoriously. Shirabu glared hard and opened his mouth once again. "Do you want to die?"

"Yes. Kill me now," Akaashi answered tiredly, the rest of the group finally catching up to the two troublemakers.

Yamamoto stared shell-shock at the whole exchange, Terushima had recorded the whole thing, and Yahaba was laughing so hard he was crying.

Ennoshita was just grateful that security didn't kick them out.

————

After waiting for about forty-five thankfully uneventful minutes in line, it was finally their turn to board the ride. Surprisingly, Yahaba called dibs on sitting next to Shirabu to witness the Shiratorizawa setter's screams firsthand (which was now not-so-surprising, in retrospect.)

Ennoshita had settled in behind the pair of squabbling setter's to make sure they didn't push each other off the ride, and Yamamoto joined him, claiming that he felt safer when Ennoshita was there.

Futakuchi sat behind Ennoshita and Terushima snuggled up next to him, both sharing a mischievous look as they fished through their backpacks for props.

Akaashi, fortunately, got the last seat of the coaster car to himself to which he blessed God up above for the opportunity.

He didn't have to deal with anyone else being shoved into his personal space, or being smacked by flailing limbs, or losing his hearing by someone screaming into his ear.

Well, it's not like he wasn't used to that anyway. He did have Bokuto as a senpai, after all.

Akaashi snorted at his own joke as the rollercoaster was brought to life and immediately launched the captains into space.

━━━━━━

Yahaba was sure that he was now completely and utterly deaf.

He wasn't sure if Shirabu clinging onto him and shrieking directly into his eardrum was out of spite or genuine fear, but Yahaba quickly realized that sitting next to Shirabu was a bad decision.

"Let's look at the pictures!" Terushima suggested eagerly once they got off of the ride, already bouncing over to the screens.

"Let's not," Shirabu stated flatly, trying to smooth his hair down after the ride had blown it askew. After making sure his bangs were impeccably angled, he stuck his headband back onto his head and harrumphed crankily.

"C'mon, don't you want to see the super cool poses Kenji and I made?"

"...What poses," Shirabu and Ennoshita said at the same time, tones both equally and completely done.

"Look! There we are," Yamamoto pointed to the screen as the pictures changed to show themselves.

In the front seat, Yahaba was covering his ears with a dry expression as Shirabu shamelessly clung to him with his mouth wide open in the most hilariously fear-stricken look.

Behind them, Ennoshita was in a similar position as Yamamoto tugged on the other captain's arm for the whole. entire. ride. No wonder Ennoshita looked fifty percent more exhausted than normal.

And then, the worst of all, Terushima and Futakuchi's poses. Turns out they brought props with them specifically for the pictures during the ride; the rest of the captains fell silent as they looked to the picture of Terushima tilting a box full of Honey Nut Cheerios into his mouth while Futakuchi looked straight into the camera with a smirk, wearing sunglasses and holding up an inflatable pink lawn flamingo.

"Hi, yes, I would like a t-shirt and a travel mug printed with this picture on it." Terushima slammed 2000 yen on the counter in front of the souvenir shop's cashier, who gaped at him.

After Terushima finished his exchange, he came back to the group with a satisfied smirk, proudly holding up the cheaply printed T-shirt and additional travel mug.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

"Damn, you gotta let me borrow that shirt!"

Akaashi stared at the group and leaned over to whisper into Ennoshita's ear. "Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately."

━━━━━━━

Soon after, the seven decided to go on two more rides, the Haunted Mansion and Pirates of the Caribbean, respectively, before heading to lunch and then Paradise Pier.

Spotting the carnival games lined along the boardwalk, Yamamoto immediately ran over to them and challenged Terushima to Skeeball, effectively bringing out the competitive spirit in the rest of the captains.

Meanwhile, Shirabu vowed to beat Futakuchi at Break-A-Plate for his earlier stunt, and surprisingly did, though Futakuchi claimed that it was because Shirabu was basically an expert at tossing balls.

Shying away from the competitive chaos, Yahaba and Akaashi were trying their hand at the fishing game where they each won small prizes.

Ennoshita had vlogged the whole thing and struggled not to laugh at Akaashi's horrified expression as he was handed an owl plushie that strangely reminded Ennoshita of Bokuto.

Akaashi eventually took over Ennoshita's vlog as the Karasuno captain was challenged by Yamamoto to a water-shooting game where Ennoshita had brutally destroyed Nekoma's ace.

Filming Futakuchi, Shirabu, and Yahaba competing in a game of Pop-the-Balloons, Akaashi suddenly turned away from the camera to look for Terushima, who had somehow disappeared from the scene.

As he was about to go look for him,the blond came barreling from down the boardwalk, and Akaashi fumbled to capture the entertaining sight of a barely visible Terushima hidden under a pile of prizes and plushies bounding excitedly to the shocked faces of the other captains.

After handing each member of the squad one of his prizes, Terushima gave out the rest to children; which, even Shirabu had to admit, was pretty damn cute.

Long story short: Terushima is a pro at carnival games and he is not afraid to show it.

━━━━━━

The rest of the day flew by quickly but just as chaotic; Terushima and Futakuchi made it their mission to drag the others on every single ride possible, including the kiddy ones at Toontown.

The worst one, though, was the demon ride that Terushima had saved for last.  
That ride was _SATAN_ itself, a water rollercoaster that went by the name of "Splash Mountain."

Having learnt from his mistake the first time, Yahaba had chosen to sit next to Ennoshita with Futakuchi and Terushima behind them; they filled up the first four-seat log. Ennoshita sighed wearily as Terushima had already began to dip his hands in the dirty water and flick it onto Yahaba and Futakuchi, already causing problems in their log.

Shirabu, having been left out of the Miyagi captains squad, huffed his way over to the cart that Akaashi and Yamamoto shared and was forced to sit next to a random child.

At first, the ride itself wasn't so bad; then, the drop came along. Both logs dipped into the water track, causing the captains to grip onto the handle bars for their lives (save Terushima, who had his hands in the air, of course.) Water splashed all over the captains, especially Yahaba who sat in the front. ("My hair!")

Then, as soon as the log gained its needed momentum, it started to veer towards the sharp turns, giving the captains the feeling that the log was about to tip over, paired with the occasional splashes of water from the sides.

This, of course, caused the child to scream, which triggered the wild shrieks of everyone else.

Especially Yamamoto. Nekoma's ace was shouting curses so explicit that Shirabu had to scream over him to protect the child from hearing Yamamoto.

So, naturally, the child's screams start getting noisier—

—which causes Shirabu to yell even louder—

**—AND YAMAMOTO IS STILL FUCKING SHRIEKING.**

_Akaashi is suffering._

  
━━━━━━

After that whole ordeal, the captains decided to head to dinner in Downtown Disney and ended up eating at the Jungle Cafe.

"So, what did happen on that last ride?" Terushima casually asked in between mouthfuls.

Ennoshita gave him a disgusted look after noticing the mess he was making and immediately handed him a napkin. "Yeah, we heard a lot of screaming coming from behind us."

"We do not speak of that," Akaashi declared, putting on an impassive facade. Shirabu nodded along in agreement.

"Was it really that bad?" Yahaba inquired curiously.

"So much worse than you think it was."

After his statement, the table fell into comfortable silence, save for the obnoxious slurping noises from Terushima's side of the table.

"So," the blond piped up, attempting to save the conversation. "Fireworks after this?"

━━━━━

Somehow, the group split up just before the show began and they each got lost in the hubbub of people shoving their way to the front.

Akaashi calmly tried to search for the other members of the squad but fell short, choosing to give up when a loud voice boomed through the park, announcing that the show was starting soon.

A child wails as the first burst of light fills the sky, followed by a thunderous resonance directly after. Just a tester, the announcer says. More children scream.

Akaashi has war flashbacks.

"Whoa Akaashi, you're shaking. You okay there?" Of course it's Terushima who finds him first.

"Fine. Just a bit chilly," he lied, not wanting to mention his experience on the demon ride; however, he immediately winced after realizing that it was an exceptionally hot night.

"Really? It's like, super hot out, but you do you, I guess," Terushima laughed, shrugging off his light jacket and handing it to the setter.

Not wanting to admit he was lying, Akaashi tentatively took the cardigan and flashed a small smile at the blonde, watching amusedly as Terushima's whole face lit up. (From joy or the surrounding spotlights, Akaashi couldn't tell.)

"I can't believe you just graced me with a smile," Terushima swooned, clutching his chest dramatically as Akaashi rolled his eyes at his antics.

Maybe he completely misjudged the blond. Sure he was obnoxious at times, but under that jerkface was an energetic boy with childlike spirit and Akaashi was completely drawn to him.

And maybe, just maybe, he would like to get to know Terushima better.

━━━━

On the other hand, Shirabu and Yahaba were having...complications.

Yahaba, being the insufferable brat he was, kept standing directly in front of Shirabu, attempting to obtrude the other setter's line of sight just before the show.

"Can you maybe not block my view?"  
Shirabu glared daggers at the back of Yahaba's perfect creampuff head as he suppressed the urge to strangle him.

"Nice block," An amused Yahaba snorted in response.

"Fuck off."

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of how short you are."

"That doesn't even make fucking sense, you six-piece chicken McNobody—"

Suddenly, a loud boom! surged the area and Shirabu jolted upright, instantly latching onto Yahaba's back.

However, when the Shiratorizawa captain soon made the mortifying realization that it was just a tester firework and not a nuclear bomb, he stepped back promptly with an embarrassed flush prevalent on his face.

Yahaba's body shook with laughter as he yanked him closer.

  
━━━━━

"What the hell?" Futakuchi whispered to himself as he crouched down next to a sleeping Ennoshita. "How can he sleep through this?"

"I have absolutely no idea." A voice declared from behind Futakuchi, startling him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Yamamoto. Next time warn me before you pop up out of nowhere."

The pseudo-delinquent rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, bro!"

"It's whatever, man." Futakuchi waved him off and shrugged. "Should we wake him?" he added.

"Nah, I'll just carry him for now. We're going to find the others, right?" Futakuchi hummed in agreement as the two set off to accomplish their goal.

The duo (plus Ennoshita) managed to find Yahaba and Shirabu first, who were bickering loud enough to wake the now irritated Karasuno captain, and the five took off to search for the last two in hopes of watching the fireworks together.

Soon enough, they found Terushima who was sporting a toothy grin on his face as Akaashi laughed softly at his joke and needless to say, the other captains were pretty shocked.

"What even happened while we were gone?" Futakuchi slid up next to Terushima, wearing a sly smile.

"We bonded, bro."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Ennoshita yawned, finally climbing off of Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What the hell? Akaashi, you barely even smile in my direction but you're already laughing with someone you just met today," Yamamoto pouted.

Akaashi simply shrugged.

Yamamoto looked like he wanted to say more, but was interrupted by the announcer's loud voice informing the crowd that the fireworks show was starting.

Not long after, the night sky lit up like a colorful kaleidoscope and the captains, for once, stopped their bickering as a calming peace settled over them.

"This...was actually really fun. Thanks for inviting us, Terushima," Ennoshita turned to the blond and smiled as the rest nodded along.

"I agree, thank you Terushima-kun," Akaashi bowed politely.

"Thank you very much!" Yamamoto exclaimed, launching himself into Terushima's side to give him a hug.

...Which turned into a group hug with each of the captains smiling and giving their thanks, holding each other affectionally.

Terushima shook his head. "I should be thanking you guys for coming. I couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the day."

"You sap," Futakuchi laughed, giving Terushima a playful nudge.

"You have to admit though, it was actually a good idea!"

Shirabu have him a dry look. "Yeah, that makes one."

"Rude!"

The captains' mirthful laughter filled the night as smiles were exchanged and embraces were given, with all of them excited to see where their blooming friendship would take them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> #saveshirabu2k18


End file.
